Hate Inspired Love
by Jasini
Summary: Our famous hottie boy Draco Malfoy and studios bookwom Hermione Granger got paired off on an Muggle Life Expedition! Wonder what will have during and after those four weeks... >.Hr + D.
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER**

****

I hereby affirm that none of the characters used in the following story is made up of my own accord. They all belong and will forever to Miss J. K. Rowling.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter One

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Boy, am I damn sexy.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in front of the mirror in his Slytherin dormitory, admiring himself. His sleek blond hair fell to his eyes, outlining those stunning aqua eyes that capture the hearts and souls of almost the entire female population of the present day Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
  
It was true. 16 year old Draco Malfoy was the eye-candy of most girls in the school, and also a few boys. Girls followed him around, trying to catch his traits, memorizing them and hoping every single day that somehow, the Slytherin King would notice their very existence, and, very outrageously, fall head over heels for them.  
  
  
  
They wish.  
  
  
  
Sure, Draco was aware of his popularity among the opposite sex, but to him, the oh godly pureblood, sole heir of the famed Malfoy family, was not one who would fall head over heels for a girl whom he didn't know. Nor would he do such a thing to an heiress of another equally wealthy and famed and pureblood family, Pansy Parkinson for instance, so we might as well come to conclude that Draco Malfoy was not one who would be described as the "romantic, sincere, gentle" type. No, the only thing Malfoy here would ever do is to flaunt and flirt around with some of the better looking girls, persuade them to come up to his private dormitory in the dungeons, and make out with them.  
  
  
  
Which is what a typical Malfoy heir would do.  
  
  
  
He glanced at his watch. 7:56 am. Better head on to breakfast. He smirked as he threw his robes on, then proceeded to open the door to find that Crabbe and Goyle were, as usual, waiting outside to escort him to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
As he made his way up the stairs and towards the entrance hall, giggling and whispering from girls all around him can be heard. Girls blushing and hiding their faces when Draco looked their way, girls trying to flirt with him, but all the while not knowing that they're disgusting Draco to the brim. He shoved them all away, and continued his way down to the Entrance Hall and towards the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
***  
"This is EXCELLENT," garbled Ron as he wolfed down some sausages. "Never this tasty - wonder what's happened to it. Suppose they changed the whole batch of house elves?"  
  
  
  
Hermione eyed her best friend with disdain. "Watch your manners, Ron my dear," she scolded mildly as the red head continued to stuff food down his throat as if there were no tomorrow. "Nothing's changed, just your attitude."  
  
  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall clanked her spoon against her goblet, and the entire Great Hall fell silent, save for some curious whispers. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, stood up, and, beaming around at his students, said, with a mischievous yet mysterious glimmer in his eyes, "Nothing much, I would just like to ask all the sixth years to stay behind after breakfast today. That's all, thank you." Still beaming, he sat down, then proceeded to have a very animated talk with Professor Flitwick about a very peculiar charm that someone had just invented.  
  
  
  
Harry stared blankly at Dumbledore. What did Dumbledore have to say to them? Better ask Hermione, the smart ass.  
  
  
  
"Say, Hermione," began Harry, "what -"  
  
  
  
"No, I don¡¦t know what¡¦s happening!" snapped Hermione. Harry flinched slightly. What's happening to her? Why all that sensitive? Just as he was about to ask that, his eyes wandered to a very red faced Ronald Weasley, and he immediately understood what happened.  
  
  
  
"Uh..." blinked Ron, scratching his head sheepishly, "I, uh, provoked her again."  
  
  
  
As if to prove her point, Hermione slammed down her fork, making a few second years who sat nearby jump. "Yes, he was going on about me being a smart ass again, about how I knew everything." She glared at Ron, who was apparently trying to hide behind Ginny, who was sitting next to him.  
  
  
  
"Ron!" she snapped. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Um... nothing? Trying to save my skin?"  
  
Harry smirked. At that point, Hermione wrenched her stormy hazel eyes from the offending Weasley, and turned, instead, to Harry. "Nothing, I didn't do anything," Harry said quickly, "look, let¡¦s go, people are leaving, let's go to the front of the Hall to see what Dumbledore has to say..."  
  
The three trudged up the hall to the front where Dumbledore was waiting. He regarded them all through friendly eyes, waited until all the sixth years are quiet and not whispering any more, then said, "Now, as you all know, next year you will be the oldest of the school. Now, the teachers and I have been thinking, excellent wizards though you are, you do need to expose yourself a little to Muggle life, and this year will be the best year to do it, since next year, being the last year and you being the oldest, will certainly be your busiest year, what with the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests coming up. And so, we have decided to set you all off on a Muggle Life Expedition, a project in which you and your partner will be living a month the life of muggles."  
  
Different responses came from different houses. Gryffindors were cheering enthusiastically, as were the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The Slytherins, however, looked disgusted. "How can this be?" hissed Pansy Parkinson, "how can we ever live that disgusting, low life of stupid muggles and mudbloods for an hour, let alone a month!"  
  
"Now," called Dumbledore firmly, his eyes twinkling, "I would appreciate it if you will cooperate. You will be glad that you do not need to attend muggle school. Now then. The project will start on April 5th, on which you will board the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross, and set off to your living quarters for the coming month, and end on the 5th of May, on which you will board the Hogwarts Express to come back here. As you all know, April 5th is but a week away, so I advise you prepare your luggage as soon as possible. Professor McGonagall will read out the pairings. In each pair, at least one of you have a relative who lives normal muggle life, and you will be living there for that month. So, Minerva?"  
  
Prim Professor McGonagall stepped up. Clearing her throat, she said, "Please listen carefully. I will not repeat twice." Clearing her throat again, she began, "Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas; Ronald Weasley, Terry Boot; Harry Potter, Padma Patil -" Harry and Ron exchanged glances, both musing over what the Dursleys would say to another "freak" occupying their household. Padma, like Pavarti, was a pureblood, the Patils being another age old wizarding family. Padma, a very pretty and intelligent Ravenclaw, on the other hand, was squealing happily among the jealous glances from her friends, at the prospect of being able to send a whole month, a whole month, with her three year long crush, the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. "- Terry Boot, Parvati Patil; Justin Finch Fletchley, Vincent Crabbe; Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy; Gre-"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Two loud booms of shock, terror, disbelief and anger shot up in the air, one from the Slytherin King, the other from the Gryffindor Intellect.  
  
"But Professor -"  
  
"Professor! What is the -"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at them sharply. "I'd advise you to refrain from any bad languages, Mr. Malfoy, and please calm down, Ms Granger," she said sternly, "or I will have no choice but deduct marks from your houses. These pairings have been thought over precisely but all the staff, and nothing you say can change it. We can only ask you to bear with whatever discomfort you might have towards your paring. Now will you please let me continue?"  
  
Hermione sat, stunned, as Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors looked at her with pity in their eyes. Harry and Ron were both shaking from anger and fury. The Slytherin, on the other hand, was in a big fight with himself, urging himself not to burst out, in fear of losing respect.  
  
One sentence was going through both of their minds right now:  
  
What a dreadful month this is going to be.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
So everyone! Like my first chappie? Review, review, review! No updates until at least five reviews! God how I love them - REVIEW!! 


End file.
